


two hearts beat better than one

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Of course they're drift compatible. Was this supposed to be a surprise?





	two hearts beat better than one

The poor little rich boy is going to get himself killed if he goes out there; the tiny blushing design student is clearly just tagging after her man; Mako wants to wash her hands of the both of them, but they need every volunteer they can get.

Dupain-Cheng doesn't know what to do with the bō staff at all, Agreste seems to expect more of his borrowed weapon than it can give him, and both seem surprised to discover that human bodies are fragile, but they still manage to kick three different competent drift-compatible pairs around the ring (it's three because the first two rounds don't have audiences, and it seems nobody believes Mako's telling the truth here). After the third round, Agreste holds up one hand for a fist-bump that Dupain-Cheng cheerfully provides, both exclaiming "Pound it!" as they did both times before, and then Agreste goes to collect two water bottles, some cookies, and some cheese while Dupain-Cheng saunters over to the soldiers who shared Mako's initial assessment: "Fork it over, boys," she says, holding out a hand, "drinks are on you tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](http://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
